The present invention relates to equipment for carrying out operations in an elevator shaft, in which an elevator car with a maintenance trestle, from which the operations can be performed, is movable.
Equipment for the servicing of shaft equipment of an elevator installation is shown in the Japanese patent specification 05097357. A platform which is tiltable out of the car wall and serves as a standing surface for the engineer during servicing operations is provided in an elevator car. Provided in the roof of the elevator car is a hatch which is closable by means of a cover and which affords access to the shaft equipment. The engineer stands up on the platform and can carry out the operations in the shaft with his upper body protruding out of the car.
A disadvantage of the known equipment resides in the fact that the car wall supporting the platform has to be mechanically reinforced and in addition fittings for the tilting and fixing of the platform are necessary, at which the elevator users can be caught by articles of clothing or objects, because the platform is disposed in the standing region of the elevator users.